1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A rechargeable battery of a small capacity may be used for a small portable electronic device like a mobile phone or a laptop computer and a camcorder. A rechargeable battery of a large capacity may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle.
For example, the rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly that performs charge and discharge operations, a case that houses the electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution, a cap plate that is coupled to an opening of the case, and a lead tab that electrically connects the electrode assembly to an electrode terminal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.